


Behaviour Unbecoming of An Idol

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, college age characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Scandal, Nico kept telling them, was something to be avoided at all costs. But Nozomi stumbles upon Nico acting in a way that doesn't fit that model.
Relationships: Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Behaviour Unbecoming of An Idol

Nico gives the rest of μ’s a lot of advice. Almost all of it is unsolicited, but Nozomi is sure she means well with it. It’s kind of cute, even. Like a little boy getting his mother a game console for her birthday, how to be a successful idol is the most important thing to Nico, so she assumes everyone else will want to know too.

There’s a lot of recurring points in this litany of advice. Make sure to smile, always be polite to fans, manage your image carefully, and so on. But the one she talked about most often was scandals.

“Scandal,” Nico had said earlier that week, tapping her chopsticks into her palm like a teacher’s baton. “Is poison to idols!”

The other members of μ’s stared at her with a variety of expressions. Maki, of course, looked unamused. Hanayo looked cautiously interested. Honoka was eager to listen- probably because she’d already forgotten the last time Nico said all this.

“An idol always has a have a squeaky clean reputation!” Nico said. “We may be out of highschool now, but that’s just all the more reason to be careful!”

“Can someone remind me why I rejoined this group again?” Maki drawled. “I listen to enough blowhards who love their own voice in med school.”

Nico pointed the chopsticks at her accusingly. “This applies to you too, MakI!” she said. “I know you’re a boring nerd who’s never been invited to a party in her entire life-”

“Wha-!” Maki started, reeling back in disbelief, but Nico cut her off.

“-but you’re going to have to make connections at some point, and so you’ll have to go to social events, and they’ll have alcohol there and you’ll be expected to drink or you’ll stick out in a bad way!”

“Uwahh, Nico’s actually talking like an adult…” Rin said, pulling a face.

“It is a little surprising how well informed she is…” Eli said.

“Fuck the both of you,” Nico said. “Anyway, my _point_ , before I was so _rudely interrupted_ , was that in college there’s all sorts of opportunities to cut loose, but you have to be _vigilant_! One risque photo hits the tabloids, and bam! It’s all over! And I know not all of you are planning to continue your idol careers, and I know _some of you_ -” Nico stared hard at Maki “-are willing to torpedo _my_ career, but if former members of μ’s end up doing something scandalous, Hanayo’s career will be in trouble too!”

“Ugh,” Maki said. “You can’t seriously expect us all to act like we’re idols just for your career, can you? Sorry, Hanayo,” she added, glancing over at Hanayo, who held up her hands and shook her head, desperately trying to communicate that she couldn’t possibly be offended. Poor Hanayo. Still a little skittish, despite all the confidence she’d gained since her first year.

“You don’t have to act like idols,” Nico said. “I’m not asking you to follow the love ban or anything. But if you get caught doing something really disgraceful, it’s going to look bad! And those of you who are planning to be idols again, you have to be on your best behaviour! You can’t even get caught holding hands with a boy! You have to pretend to be as puritanical as Umi at all times!”

“Excuse me?!” Umi said.

“An idol has to be _everyone’s_ idol,” Nico said, ignoring Umi’s furious glare. “Or else she’ll end up _no one’s_ idol.”

It was, Nozomi had to admit, a good line. Catchy.

So why is she currently watching Nico, wearing a glow in the dark thong, light up sneakers, and _nothing else below the neck_ , dancing around without a care in the world? Nozomi can’t help but feel that this is slightly going against her own advice.

What she _should_ do is intervene. Stomp out onto the dance floor, grab Nico by the elbow, and drag her to the bathrooms to ask her what the hell she’s doing, and if she really thinks temporary hair dye and a mask covering half her face is going to fool the world. She should throw Nico’s words of advice back in her face. And she should tear her eyes away from the hypnotic swing of her hips.

Instead of doing any of those things, Nozomi readjusts her mask and walks up behind her on the dance floor, swaying and shaking to the music. It’s like she’s in a trance. It’s the rhythmic, pounding music, and the flashing lights, the dark room and the drink she’s had, she tells herself. She can’t help but to dance, that’s all it is.

Nico glances behind her and a coy little smile that Nozomi is extremely sure Nico would not want to see showing up in idol gossip magazines flits across her face. She backs up and sightly, raising her hands above her head as she grinds against Nozomi and _boy_ does that cause a lot of sudden and intense feelings. Nozomi almost worries if there might be a wet spot showing up on her jeans, even though she’s sure her panties aren’t _that_ thin. Hesitantly, fearfully, she reaches out her hands to grab Nico’s waist, but chickens out at the last second. Before she pull her hands back, though, Nico is grabbing them and firmly pressing them in place, pushing herself against Nozomi as she continues to swivel and buck her hips.

Nozomi forces herself not to grip Nico’s hip as tightly as her tension demands, converting the force to her teeth and biting her lip, hard. She’s glad her mask covers her whole face, so that Nico can’t see what this dance is doing to her. Or maybe she’s not glad. Maybe she wants Nico to know.

But there’s other ways to tell her that. Nozomi slides her hands along Nico’s hips and matches her movements, grinding up against her as well as Nico lets out a carefree little laugh and says in a voice that’s closer to a shout than a whisper, but barely carries even as far as Nozomi’s ears over the music.

“Enjoying yourself there, buddy?”

“Yeah.” Nozomi’s throat is dry, and her voice comes out hoarse and husky even before it goes through the mask. She’s not even sure if Nico can recognise it.

“You’re wearing too much,” Nico says, and her hand wanders to the top button of Nozomi’s shirt, brushing against it suggestively.

Nozomi should tell her that Nico’s the one not wearing enough.Should slap her hand away. Instead, she says “Wanna help me fix that?”

Another smile, this one even less innocent and pure than the last, makes it way across Nico’s face, and she slips out of Nozomi’s grip and turns around, stepping in close and grabbing Nozomi’s ass. “I think you can manage it yourself,” she says. “I just want front row seats.”

Nozomi starts undoing buttons. At some point, she probably meant to only undo the first one. But she’s on the fifth before she knows it.

Nico whistles. Nozomi can’t see her eyes beneath the mask, but by the wrinkling of her forehead, she can guess that her eyebrows are up. “Damn. There’s a lot to see.”

“Anything more is private showings only,” Nozomi finds herself saying.

Nico chuckles and slaps Nozomi on the ass as she pulls her hands away. “I’ve got the perfect venue for a one woman show,” she says.

Nico’s walking away now, pulling on Nozomi’s hand, and she’s following after, off the dance floor, up the stairs, into a room that Nico produces a key for from inside a hair band and unlocks, then leads Nozomi into and locks behind her.

Even through the door, the music is loud, and Nozomi’s sure there’s a speaker in here too, and with a flick of a switch a lightshow not unlike the one down stairs starts up as Nico takes a seat, her face angled at Nozomi as she makes and inviting gesture.

Nozomi takes her time with the rest of the buttons. Her hands are steadier than they should be, considering how drunk she has to be to be doing this. Her vision is clear, too, and full of the flashes of light that illuminate Nico’s bare chest. Once the last button is gone, she lets the shirt fall, and reaches behind her, undoing the clasp of her bra, turning to face away and swaying to the music as she performs her only little strip show. The bra hits the floor, and her jeans follow before she turns around, facing Nico in nothing but her panties, their dark colour not hiding the spot. Nico’s luminescent ones do an even worse job of concealment, and Nozomi struts over, relishing the way Nico’s face tilts to follow her every move.

She straddles Nico, settling down on her knee, reaching out and placing a hand on Nico’s chest. It’s warm, and Nozomi can heart Nico’s heart pounding.

Nico grabs Nozomi’s ass with both hands, gripping it tightly enough to send a tingling feeling down Nozomi’s spine. Then she leans down and takes Nozomi’s nipple into her mouth, and that tingle turns into an electric shock as Nozomi moans.

“Ride me,” Nico says, before she starts sucking, her tongue bathing Nozomi’s nipple as she bounces her leg slightly.

Nozomi doesn’t need to be told twice. She grinds against Nico’s thigh wantonly, far past thinking rationally about any of this. Stabilizing herself on the couch with one hand, she slips the other into Nico’s panties, pressing a finger against slit and finding it wonderfully sticky and damp.

Nico lets out an appreciative noise, and Nozomi presses her finger harder.

“Inside?” she whispers.

Nico nods, and Nozomi obeys, still grinding against Nico as she strokes the inside of her.

Neither of them last long. Nozomi’s movements get more frantic and haphazard, as Nico’s grip gets tighter and she gives up on sucking Nozomi’s nipple to bury her face in her breasts inside, her moans vibrating against her skin.

“More,” she moans, and Nozomi, head hazy and body unsteady, does her best to oblige, trying to delay her own climax long enough to bring Nico over the edge. She manages it, but only barely, crossing the point of no return just before she hears Nico cry out and feels her juices flow in a rush, letting Nozomi relax and give herself over to release, grinding against Nico and squeezing her calves together as she soaks her panties with her orgasm.

Spent, she flops forward and Nico flops back, and they stay like that together for a while, until Nozomi stands up and collects her clothes.

“Hey,” Nico says, as Nozomi heads to the door, but she hurries out, afraid of where this conversation could go, terrified of Nico realizing it’s her.

She flees the club hurriedly, hailing a cab and pulling off her mask in the backseat, her sweat soaked hair falling around her shoulders.

By the time she gets home, she’s calmed down a little. Nico would have said something earlier if she knew it was her. It was fine. She’d just gotten to see a new side of Nico. That was all.

Her phone buzzed, and she saw that she had a new text.

From Nico.

**Hey Nozomi, what’s the big idea, ditching me all of a sudden?**

Nozomi froze. Oh no.Now the awkward conversation was going to happen. Nico was going to ask her what the hell that was all about. How long she’d been interested. Tell her all about how she couldn't do romance, since she was an id-

**I’m coming over to your place. You’d better answer the door naked, and I want your face between my legs within two minutes of me closing the door.**

…

It was not the sort of text an idol should be sending, Nozomi was pretty sure. This kind of thing _had_ to be prime blackmail material. But instead of thinking about what tabloid to send it to, Nozomi started stripping.

Who was she to turn down a request like that?


End file.
